Legend on Mt Silver
by TheFalse
Summary: Have you ever heard of the Legendary trainer on Mt. Silver? It has been a long time since Ash's friends seen him and now they have a clue. Why is there a trainer on Mt. Silver? This is his story. NOT a betrayed!Ash.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon nor any of the characters that appear. It all belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**

 **To all those who follow the DOS crossover forum, this is an altered version of one of my earlier works.**

* * *

 **** ***Owooohah***

The crashing howl of an unstoppable blizzard roared with rage fiercer then that of a volcano, colder then the tundra and strength mightier then the earthquake. On the grand peak of Mt. Silver a fog of impenetrable white covers the icy hell hides the very tip, from the rest of the world. Yet in the middle of this, a short shirted youth in blood red stands unaffected.

"Is _HE_ really here?" Far away another group of people resting in a cave near the summit, a young girl with orange hair said.

"Yes according to Gary here, someone spotted him. After cross-referencing with others sources. He thinks it's _HIM_." A dark skin narrowed eye man answered.

"Man, that kid better be here. We have been through this hell too long, for him not to be..." A dark skinned youth with purple hair trailed off.

"I am pretty sure that there is no reason for that person to lie." A burnet man with a blue tear drop pendent named Gary replied as he pointed at the cloak wearing figure resting near the back of the cave.

"I don't think even _THEY_ can survive here, All the pokemon here are crazy strong." A burnet girl in fashionable red spoke up.

"No need to worry if _SHE_ was here I think, they will definitely survive." A blue haired youth answered.

"Yeah she is a strong one, perfect to be my brother's bride. If only she was not taken." a young blond girl started.

"Bonnie! stop saying that!" A blushing glasses wearing blond male spoke up.

"Okay that's enough resting lets go," A green haired man said as he finished healing the group of pokemon that just battled. The rest of the group that remain silent began to move.

The group began their climb again, eager to find there missing companion. It has been more then 8 years since _THEY_ disappeared with the only news was a note to his mother saying don't look for him. They have searched far and wide over the many regions, yet there was no news of them. Suddenly a few days ago the hooded man came and spoke to them that Ethan was rescued, by _HIM_ of all people on Mt. Silver. Also Ethan was overwhelmed in a battle against _HIS_ Pikachu.

* * *

Ah, finally they reached the peak of Mt. Silver, the last unsearched place. As they took the first step the storm ceased its vicious might, to that of a mere gentler snowfall. The sun seemed to rise in the background as they saw the broad back of the blood red wearing youth.

"ASH!" Yelling a blond haired girl who suddenly ran over. "ASH! Is that you?"

Suddenly she was stopped by the blue glow of psychic energy. **"Stop!"** the hooded man shouted.

The blood red wearing youth merely turned around his head to glance at them. Slowly with his hat tipped down he turned to face them with shadowed eyes.

"Ashy boy, that's you right?" Gary questioned.

"..."

There was no replay..With his eyes shadowed, his expression only was disinterest. He merely turned back to the rising sun, His body being that of the pinnacle of apathy even colder then the track up Mt. Silver.

"Ash is us." The dark skin man said

"Stop Brock, I recognize that posture, stay away NOW. That is the figure of Pokémon Master Red, we cannot get into his bad side." The tanned girl frantically warned.

Gasps echoed in the group.

"But, wasn't it a close match you had with him? The one during the championship match, Iris so with all of us together won't we stand a chance?" The blue hair girl asked.

"That's just shows that you are not a battler Dawn, I thought so too. Into I visit the other champions. The truth was he wasn't trying when he beat us and after revision of his deeds. Those pokemon sadly, wasn't his strongest." Iris the current champion of Unova replied with a hint of frustration.

* * *

 **Pokemon Master Red** , a champion level trainer that was the youngest in history to have gained the title of Pokemon Monster. He appeared 4 year's ago, an enigma who challenged and defeated the previous champions with there elites of multiple regions. Yet not once did he choose to ascend to champion hood, he did not even accept the prestige of being into the Hall of Fame. Outside the league he had shown his might in handling disasters, working miracles and defeating or crippling criminal empires. In fact the name itself was given to the league, he never said his name. In fact other then his group, not many can claim to ever have heard his voice. A theorized psychic suggested that Red might be the strongest trainer on the planet currently... The only thing that everyone knows is that his coldly efficient and overwhelming powerful.

Labelled by the international police and media with the Codename RED after his blood red clothing and brutality. The one known as Codename RED and leader of the DEX holders. A group labelled for there many deeds during the fall of the criminal empires Codename RED was the leader who lead in the front, the one who gained the title of The Battler.

Red merely turned his back towards them once again, the picture of the pinnacle of apathy that was colder then the frozen hell they just crossed, yet they where too scared to move, except.

"Ash, is us where have you been?" The blond hair girl asked, without a trace of fear. "Are you okay also where's Daisy..."

In an instant Red turned around with one eye peeking through his cap, revealing the first emotion they saw. Anger.

 ***BOOM***

The echo of the explosion resonated to everyone, as an Espeon materializing in a flash of red. Suddenly the hooded man infront of them glowing blue.

"Impressive such a strong teleport, If I hadn't block that, we would be sent down to Mt. Silver." The hooded man spoke up.

"Damn it he's hostile send out your pokemon NOW, we have to be on guard if he attacks again, come on Serena get back." Iris immediately shouted to the group and the blond hair girl.

Seeing the frozen look on Serena's face Iris immediately bellowed, "Y! Come on."

"There's no need for that everyone. Also Iris no need to call her by that codename" A long green haired man replied.

"What do you mean by that N?" The other green shorter hair asked.

"He wasn't angry at us he is angry at himself. That's why he tried to send us away Cilan." N replied. "His heart is full of grief, so much sadness... I never thought that was possible, but underneath it all I sensed that bond. He is indead Ash my dear friend."

 **"Leave."**

The first words spoken from Red no Ash. Was icy, a voice fulled of a cold arrogance that was unbefitting of their memories.

"What are you doing Ash Ketchum? Why did you disappear on us aren't we you'e friends? When did you become like that can't you recognize us is me Misty? Who did this too you there is no way you would become that cold? Why did you not tell us you are Red. Where is Daisy she should be here she went missing as well. I bet you two eloped, how selfish are you?" Misty shouted out with frustration.

 **"Leave!"**

He simply gestured to Espeon who eyes glowed with the tell tale glow. Yet it was suddenly stopped. Frustrated for the first time the group seen him Red said.

 **"Why?"**

"I couldn't leave them alone and I wanted answers as well old friend." The hooded man replied.

 **"Go!"** was the replay.

"No, old friend."

 **"Mewtwo!"**

He never raised his voice, but the warning was all too clear. Then suddenly Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue and in an instant they where transported.

* * *

Infront of them was a perfect sparkling white snow plane with crystal white flowers and in front of them was an elegant block of ice. Inside was.

 _ **"DAISY?!"**_ the fearful voices of the group rang out.

 **"SISTER?!"** With a resigned shout of grief and acceptance mixed in.

Inside the ice was the body of one they all know very well. One that still looked like the time she disappeared yet, her expression was one of peace.

"So that's what you have been hiding." The uncloaked Mewtwo spoke, "No wonder you wanted us to leave. All along you have been guarding her tomb. **How selfish of you?** "

"It was my fault, my penace, I would only let the best come see her at her final resting ground. Only the most worthy, that is what she deserve." Ash finally spoke, with out his apathic tone, instead it was one of deep grief, self hatred and immeasurable grief.

"So it was true, I never spoke about it to the others Ash, but I theorized sis's doctor told me. But what happend if some one found another way here?" Gary questioned.

"Do you think I am the only one guarding this place?" Ash snapped. Then they saw, on a nearby ledge a force made itself known as it jumped down a series of slopes.

Sarah's starter merely looked at them, then glanced at Ash. With a snort she jumped back up the hedge and disappeared from their sight.

"What happened?" The burnet asked.

 **"MAY!"** The group warned.

* * *

"Since you are here I have no choice. I would only say this once so don't interrupt. Lets see...

After the Kalos league we returned to Pallet Town to celebrate. You know who Daisy and I had hit off so we decided to travel Kanto again. You know the story Blue. That was the first of the DEX holders" Ash looked at Gary. "You know what happened we fell in love..."

"One day Daisy suddenly told me she wanted to go to Mt. Silver. I was shocked, we all know how dangerous Mt. Silver is, but she persisted. Said it would be fun, she even said to bring every single pokemon with us since it was dangerous. Foolishly I agreed, what's life without a little danger," AA dry laugh escaped Ash's lips.

"I thought. I just thought she wanted to journey to a new place. I didn't think twice, we always loved exploring. But I thought it would be good to truly challenge ourselves. You couldn't believe how hard it was back then, I nearly died several times if Daisy didn't save me." Ash continues this time in a quieter voice.

"We arrived to the peak just like you guys did, that sunrise we saw it was so beautiful even now I can still see it and at that moment she jumped of the peak, right where I was standing when you guys came. I nearly had a heart attack intill I heard her voice telling me to come. What a shocker I saw her balancing herself on a ledge. Sighing I scolded her for scaring me. She merely laughed at me and seemingly entered the ledge. What a surprise she found a camouflaged cave. We entered here and then she gave me those dreadful news." Hollow laughter began to creep its way in Ash's speech.

"She suddenly released all her pokemon and told me she was **DYING** and it was **INCURABLE**. She **WANTED** a legacy, a **FINAL** journey as a membrance. This **PLACE** was untouched by man, we are literally the **FIRST** to ever come here. I **SWEAR** one of the _**LEGENDARIES**_ must have told her this place. **SHE** collapsed right there, I held her cooling body, she could have **LIVED** longer, but she used up too much of her stamina to **SAVE** me. To **HEAL** me." Madness begin to seep into his words as Ash began to work himself to a frenzy.

"She died right here in my **ARMS** , no matter how much I CRIED and B **EG** GE **D** , I felt her slipping _INFRONT_ of me. There was nothing to do **A** _L_ _ **L**_ her pokemon and mine by herside can do _**NOTHING**_. She was EVEN comforting us. SHE was a doctor her medical _KNOWLEDGE_ outstripped mine. She was so **SELFISH** , but what can I do. _BEI_ _ **NG**_ a pokemon master was useless. For 2 years I trained and caught pokemon here and then I came out a different man. I travelled getting stronger and stronger by myself, _**ALONE**_ I was too scared and too ashamed of myself. The DEX Holders looked up to _**M**_ _E_ , but they didn't know. They never saw under that F **A** Ca _d_ e. I got stronger and stronger, I tested myself against the most impossible and I finally got what I wanted, I was F **I** N _A_ L _ **L**_ Y a pokemon monster, but what did that gave me. E **MP** TI _NESS_ was all I felt, so I came back. We should have had this together, she was suppose to be my side. All my efforts what the point she was gone and can't come back. I decided that her last words... I cannot live on **WHY DID SHE HAD TO LEAVE ME, I WANTED TO JOIN HER** , but she wouldn't have want me too our pokemon cannot bear to lose me too. I decided that this will be the only tragedy on this mountain. I lived here in E **ARNes** T the only place that might equal the cOldn _es_ s I fell, training the wild pokemon to be stronger then even before. Only the sTROng ** _es_** t would allow to get past, I will stop any of them from dying, but that's it. This is my F _I_ N **A** L task I decided myself only the most worthy would get the R _ig_ h _ **T**_ to glimpse at her. Only someone stronger then me will have the right to be at her S _IDE_. Are you guys happy now?"

"You know about the truth know so this won't be surprising."

Like the heavens splitting a bolt of lightning pierced the sky and landed right infront of them.

* * *

 **"..." Ash no RED, merely put his hands on his cap.**

 **POKEMON TRAINER RED Would like to battle.**


End file.
